1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to articulated arm coordinate measuring machines, and in particular, to systems and methods for positioning objects for measurements with coordinate measuring machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various objects, including tubular objects having multiple bends, can be measured with coordinate measuring machines. Tubular objects having multiple bends can be supported by a clamp near the center of gravity of the object while measurements are made.